kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is the latest Kirby game in the series, as well as the first non-Virtual Console Kirby game to be released for the Nintendo Wii. First uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010, it is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's game Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Inspired by a commercial for Kirby's Adventure from almost two decades ago,Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN the game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances; The world takes on an appearance of a scrapbook of crafts materials, especially cloth and felt, and is populated by characters friendly and not-so-friendly made out of yarn. All of the surfaces as well as Kirby and Prince Fluff's bodies are physics-enabled to great tactile effect; Surfaces deform dynamically when trodden on, yarn outlines of characters and the yarn whip behave realistically, and movements and transformations are lively and fluid. One other significant change from Kirby's previous appearances is that he has lost the ability to inhale, and all the abilities that go with it (including the ability to puff up and float), as air goes right through his new body. In its place, Kirby gains the use of the yarn whip, which is his main means of interaction with the game world. It can be used to unravel or wrap up enemies to be thrown, latch onto buttons, and pull on zippers, or otherwise manipulate the stage to remove walls or close gaps. Also, Kirby can now transform into several forms at will, and can access the Super Transformations via the use of a Metamortex. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site The multiplayer feature allows a second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer. The entirety of the game's content can be accessed by playing with one or two players. Notably, this is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first game in the main series, and possibly the first canonical game, to do so. Plot Yin-Yarn the sorceror runs amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn. Meanwhile, Kirby walks by a bush and notices a tomato with an M sitting on top of it. Thinking it to be a Maxim Tomato, he starts to inhale to eat it just as Yin-Yarn appears and starts to introduce himself. Yin-Yarn gets angry at Kirby eating the tomato, and sucks him into a sock tied with a string around his neck. Kirby finds himself in a strange land, where everything is made of yarn - and due to the sorceror's magic, himself as well. Just then, he saw a yarn monster chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster, but the air goes right through his body. Unsure of what to do, but still wanting to help, Kirby transforms into a car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, and from eating it, Kirby can now transform into different things at will. The boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and offers Kirby to go over to Patch Castle, which teaches Kirby the basics of Patch Land. Right after that, a monster appears and tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster by using his weight form and obtains a piece of yarn that stitches Quilty Square to Grass Land. As a dismayed Prince Fluff explains, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts, and he still has five missing pieces to find. Being his helpful self, Kirby promises his help to make Patch Land a peaceful place once again, and the two set off on their adventure. After defeating Fangora in grass land, a magic yarn stitches Grass Land to Hot Land. Eventually Kirby's stomach starts growling, so he searches for food in a tree, but cannot seem to find any. Suddenly, the tree starts to shake, and Kirby tries to hang on for as long as he can. It's actually Prince Fluff shaking the tree and he says this is the way to get food in Patch Land, and proceeds to shake several apples and Kirby out of the tree. Kirby gets mad and chases Prince Fluff for so long that he forgot he was hungry. After defeating Hot Wings in Hot Land, Kirby and Prince Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Hot Land and Treat Land together. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, a group of Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede notices that one of the Waddle Dees "looks a little strange" and is made out of yarn, but he ignores this. It appears that Yin-Yarn, hiding behind some boxes, continues to sew more yarn Waddle Dees with his needles. Yin-Yarn cackles, saying that Dream Land will be his soon enough, although he confesses that he is not sure what to do with it. After defeating Squashini, Kirby and Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Treat Land to Water Land. Along their journey, they come upon a breathtaking, mountain-sized cake! Kirby tries to contain himself, but but jumps into the cake nontheless. Prince Fluff declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, they don't balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside. Prince Fluff pops out and says he can't eat anymore. Kirby pops out with a gigantic cherry in his mouth and eats it, winning the contest. After they defeat Capamari, the magic yarn stitches Water Land to Snow Land. Back in Dream Land, Yin-Yarn's Waddle Dee impostors capture the real Waddle Dees and corner Dedede. Before he can defend himself, they attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and uses his sock to suck Dedede away into Patch Land and transform him into yarn. While he wanders Snow Land, he sees Kirby and starts to run over, but a puppeteer's device comes in from out of nowhere and knocks him unconcious, then takes control of his body. When he is defeated, he returns to normal and the magic yarn is relinquished, which stitches Snow Land to Space Land. Once again, back in Dream Land, while roaming the skies on Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck and sucks him into Patch Land. When Kirby and Prince Fluff find him guarding Space Land's magic yarn, his eyes flash between yellow and purple as he struggles to fight off Yin-Yarn's possession. Once Kirby defeats him, he is freed from his possession and disappears into his cape, while Kirby and Fluff get the last piece of magic yarn, which stitches Patch Land fully back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, but are interrupted when an unconscious Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and blames the yarn, explaining what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, but Prince Fluff pulls out another magical sock. It turns out that Yin-Yarn had only stolen one of the pair, and now that Patch Land is restored, the sock should regain its normal magic. Kirby, Prince Fluff, Meta Knight, and even King Dedede use the sock to transport where Yin-Yarn is and confront him; upon their arrival at Dream Land, they find that Yin-Yarn has discarded his sock and Dream Land is covered with yarn and fabric, with Castle Dedede now floating ominously overhead. Kirby and Prince Fluff eventually track down Yin-Yarn and defeat him; however, thanks to magic he learned from the Metamato, his knitting needles give a new spin on him as Mega Yin-Yarn. Thinking fast, Meta Knight allows access to the Tankbot transformation, allowing them to defeat him again. His knitting needles are banished to the far reaches of Patch Land, and the yarn spell soon wears off. Prince Fluff says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits roll, Kirby is shown in a field asleep with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Quilty Square Quilty Square is the first and most important area of Patch Land available to Kirby. Patch Castle, Patch Plaza, an apartment building, and two shoplots (which eventually open) are located here. Patch Castle Patch castle is the home of Prince Fluff, and features as the first level in Kirby's Epic Yarn. It is mainly composed of tutorial elements. Patch Plaza Patch Plaza is an area dedicated to tracking Kirby's progress through the story and his attainment of unlocked furniture, fabric, and treasures in each of the maps. Shoplots Not available at the start, after Dom Woole introduces his brothers to Kirby, Loomis Woole eventually offers to sell fabrics, and Chaise Woole furniture. The apartment building Kirby's Pad is room 101 of the apartment building. The player can decorate it with treasures obtained from the main story adventure, minigames, or simply bought from the shops. Certain furniture can be upholstered with unlocked fabrics from minigames or bought, and the size, rotation, and position of the default cloth textures can be adjusted. If two players are playing, Kirby and Prince Fluff decorate the same room. The other rooms in the apartment building are unlocked by decorating them with the required furniture to attract tenants. A total of 2 more floors can be added by giving beads to Dom Woole for a total of 5 rooms not including Kirby's Pad. Once fully decorated, Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, and Mara move in and offer different minigames. Zeke plays hide and seek. Beadrix has Kirby collecting beads. Carrie has Kirby carry her to a certain location. Buster has Kirby practise fighting. Mara races against Kirby. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara *Mega Yin-Yarn Transformations Kirby's inhaling ability has been rendered useless and he has lost the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo Basic Transformations These forms do not require a power up. *Car - Double-tap ← / →. In this form, Kirby travels faster, and his jumps are higher and farther. *Note - Kirby automatically assumes this form when he exits a brass instrument in the level Melody Town. Press ↑ ↓ while moving to adjust Kirby's position. *Pendulum - Use the yarn whip on a button (Button 1). Usually this allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While in the air, hold Button 2. This form allows Kirby to slowly fall down. *Weight - While in the air, press ↓. This form allows Kirby to break blocks he couldn't using the yarn whip. *Sleigh - Kirby can assume this form in the level Frosty Wheel. It replaces the car transformation, and can slide up and down ramps as well as skate over water when Kirby has enough speed built up. *Submarine - Kirby automatically becomes this when he enters water. *Strength - Use the yarn whip on a zipper/object with a button, then press ← / →. Kirby can unzip zippers and move heavy objects. *Snake - Press ← / → while near a narrow opening to have Kirby through it. *Top - Kirby automatically enters this form while rolling enemies into yarn balls. Super Transformations Kirby takes on one of these forms after getting a Metamortex. The Tankbot, Off-Roader and Spin Boarder forms have two players sharing control, with the one who grabbed the Metamortex taking on the form and the other player providing support, while all the other forms have Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately and giving players independent control. The train form is the one special case where players take turns drawing tracks, but Kirby and Prince Fluff share the same train. *Dolphin - Kirby's speed underwater is unmatched while in this form, and he gains a powerful surge attack. Kirby can swim up waterfalls, jump out of the water, swim through hoops to get beads, and bounce balls on his nose. *Tankbot - Kirby pilots a large robotic tank with light-up eyes. It can hover a short distance, and shoots Missiles. When there are 2 players, the tank gets a boxing glove as well, which is controlled by whichever player who did not grab the power-up. *Off-Roader - Kirby is faster and can jump higher than in car form. Kirby can grab a power-up that makes him go even faster and gives the ability to break through blocks. *Saucer - Kirby pilots a UFO that is able to absorb enemies. When 3 enemies are absorbed, he can blast out an attack destroying almost everything on-screen. *Spin Boarder - Kirby surfs or snowboards, and can jump while doing so. He can grab a pair of wings that increases the height and distance of his next jump. *Digger - Kirby pilots a machine that can excavate cotton blocks, and destroy crystal blocks obscuring doorways or beads. It can cling to and move on walls and ceilings of cotton. *Fire Engine - Kirby can put out fire enemies and fires, and temporarily solidify lava to make platforms. *Rocket - Kirby can fly around and destroy enemies by shooting stars at them in a manner similar to Space Invaders. *Train - Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. *Star Shooter - Virtually identical to its appearance in Kirby Super Star and Ultra, it flies and fires star shots sideways. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *+ Button: View pause screen *- Button: View controls for current form *1 Button: Use yarn whip *2 Button: Jump *A Button: Call Angie *B Button: U-Turn when in Train Form Returning Enemies *Scarfy *Flamer *Waddle Dee (regular, parasol, balloon, spear-wielding, bow and arrow wielding, missile-throwing, snowball-throwing, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Chilly *Gordo *Grizzo *Shotzo *Big Waddle Dee New Enemies *Dropso *Ooki *Uniclod *Cyclod *Buttonfly *Buttonbee *Bow Waddle Dee *Balloon Waddle Dee *Dandan *Sulkworm *Candlemander *Swadclod *Sneak Sack *Rolling Clod *Truck Monster *Calderon *Magmotamus *Emba *Embaconda *Battins *Slobba *Snip-Snap *Shelby *Embird *Soldier **Sword Soldier **Spear Soldier **Cannon Soldier **Whistle Soldier *Sea Jelly *Stogue *Sawgill *Bobber Clod *Jelly Jr. *Anemonee *Buttonbug *Danglerfish *Amprey *Octopea *Mariner **Sword Mariner **Spear Mariner **Cannon Mariner **Whistle Mariner *Cutfish *Freezo *Space Jelly *Orbitfly *Spore Jelly *Twiggy Woods *Boingers *Lil’ Krackos *Soochers Mini Bosses *Wicked Willows *Blast Mariner *Space Kracko *Whispy Woods *Kracko Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings *Squashini *Capamari *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn Levels Certain areas can only be accesed by obtaining their corresponding Area Patch. *Quilty Square **Patch Castle *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Big-Bean Vine **Fangora Boss Battle **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **Hot Wings Boss Battle **Temper Temple **Dusk Dunes *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Mushroom Run **Sweets Park **Melody Town **Squashini Boss Battle **Cocoa Station **Dark Manor *Water Land **Splash Beach **Blub-Blub Ocean **Secret Island **Deep-Dive Deep **Capamari Boss Battle **Boom Boatyard **Fossil Reef *Snow Land **Snowy Fields **Cozy Cabin **Mt. Slide **Frosty Wheel **King Dedede Boss Battle **Frigid Fjords **Evergreen Lift *Space Land **Future City **Tube Town **Mysterious UFO **Stellar Way **Meta Knight Boss Battle **Moon Base **Outer Rings *Dream Land **Whispy's Woods **Tempest Towers **Cloud Palace **Castle Dedede **Yin-Yarn Boss Battle **Meta Melon Isle **Battleship Halberd Reception The critical reception to Kirby's Epic Yarn has been the most positive in the series' history, with the game currently holding a 89.85% on review compilation site GameRankings, making it the twelfth best reviewed Wii game. IGN gave the game a 9.0 score and an Editor's Choice award, calling it "an amazing looking game that embraces traditional platforming designs in fresh new ways." GameTrailers gave the game a score of 8.4, praising its presentation and imaginative gameplay, though criticizing the inability to die. GameSpot gave the game a score of 8.5, stating that "Kirby's Epic Yarn's story levels are way too easy", but that the graphics and overall fun made up for its shortcomings. GamesRadar gave the game 9/10, praising its "impossibly adorable graphics" and classic Nintendo gameplay. Kotaku gave the game an Editor's Choice award, calling it "a game designed for constant smiling, a side-scroller that will soothe the stressed." Nintendo World Report gave the game a perfect score of 10, stating that "the joyous platformer might not be difficult, but it's fun, inventive, and outrageously imaginative." 1Up gave the game an A-, with praise for the creativity of the levels and the thematic visuals. Game Informer gave the game a 9.5 out of 10, praising the game's artistic style as "one of the best-looking games on the Wii" and also noting both its ease of use for less experienced gamers and its challenges for more experienced gamers. Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu gave Kirby's Epic Yarn a score of 36 out of 40, stating that "The game's not just about looking cute -- the way the gameplay takes advantage of this yarn world is brilliant. Even if you've encountered these sorts of obstacles in other action games, they seem fresh all over again here. It's a great action game, too, and if you try to get every item in the game, even veteran action fans will find it challenging. The whole package is stuffed full of fun and surprises. The graphics are unique and packed with originality. The game's set up so you never get a Game Over, but there's still enough optional hardcore aspects to it to keep all walks of gamers happy." Nintendo Power gave Kirby's Epic Yarn an 8.5/10, praising the game's concept, gameplay and graphics. Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Yoshi's Story share several similarities. The early levels in Yoshi's Story and the whole game in Epic Yarn are made of crafts materials, and both games are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This is the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Kirby's voice is heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. Using Kirby's Train form is similar to the way Canvas Curse is played. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off when defeated. His eyes flash from purple to yellow during the fight in an effort to resist Yin-Yarn's possession. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration as well as captions. * This is the first and only game so far to feature Kirby speaking in what appears to be a "Poyo" language, first seen in the anime. *This is the second game in the series in which currency is used (beads), the other being Kirby Super Star (Ultra), where The Great Cave Offensive listed the value in G. *Tempest Towers makes references to the NES version of Butter Building, whereas Cloud Palace and the Halberd makes references to the DS version of Bubbly Clouds and the battleship (respectively). *One of the many fabrics Kirby can collect is the Famicom fabric. This fabric depicts lots of Famicom designs and obviously is a referance to the game console. *Kirby's Epic Yarn is one of, if not, the only game in the Kirby series to have the Warp Star absent from it completely. * Kirby's Epic Yarn is one of the games in the Kirby series to have no copy abilities. Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking File:KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|Zeke File:KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Beadrix File:KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby, using his signature move File:KEY_Whip.jpg|Kirby using his signature whip File:KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down File:KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby File:KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy File:KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper File:KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy File:KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder File:KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Tankbot form File:KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Digger form File:KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Spin Boarder form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Saucer form File:KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form File:KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-Roader form File:KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form File:KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his Rocket form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form File:KEY_car.png|Kirby in his Car form File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form File:KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form File:KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his Weight form File:KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form File:KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form File:KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo File:KEY Snail.png|A Shelby File:KEY Enemy.png|A Cyclod File:KEY SpikeEnemy.png|A Uniclod File:KEY Pirate.png|A Sword Soldier File:KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper File:KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt File:KEY Tubby.png|A Sulkworm File:Fangora.jpg|Fangora File:KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede File:Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn File:Yarn Kirby.gif|The japanese logo Gallery Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The E3 title screen. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|A Waddle Doo and Meta Knight. Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in Tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in UFO form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters an Ooki. File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yo-Yo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his Top form, spinning Fangora's weak spot. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Slobba. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby. Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine. Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in Lava Landing at Hot Land Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby on a platform with a Dandan Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board. Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight form at Mushroom Run at Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Jelly Jr.s. Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something at Cool Cave Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a Sulkworm, which is blocking the door. Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A darkness setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle Dee being lassoed by Kirby in Dino Jungle at Hot Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form in Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy-filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in Flower Fields. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in Mushroom Run Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting against Capamari Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level selection screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dark Manor Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in Melody Town Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Pyramid Sands Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form. kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle. Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby and a Buggy Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede. Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede. Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight. Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in Snowy Fields with Chillies. Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip. Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-type monster. Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in Splash Beach Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting at Cozy Cabin Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form. Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Tube Town Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket forms. Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg|Kirby in Secret Island Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg|Kirby in his Dolphin form, about to jump through a hoop. Kirby's Epic Yarn 53.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land in his car form References |es = |ja = 毛糸のカービィ }} Kirby's Epic Yarn (the awsome game) *